InsanityXInsanity
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: I looked around, sweet Holy Roman Empire! We are at a World Conference! This is what happens when my friends and I fall into Hetalia Rated T for a violent fangirl
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I actually agreed to go to this concert, I'm missing a swim meet!" Chelsea complained as Gia and I handed her the ticket for the Vocaloid concert. "You'll have fun, it's better than Justin Bieber right?" Chelsea nodded.

We sat down in the front row, I looked at each of my friends. Gia is wearing her chibi Jeff the Killer t-shirt with matching blood red shorts. Her messenger bag is slung around her shoulder, inside of the messenger bag is her IPod, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comics, Jeff the Killer plush, drawing notebook and her writing notebook filled with creepypastas.

Chelsea looked bored out of her mind. She is wearing her Trident of Poseidon T-shirt and grey yoga pants. She didn't feel the need to bring anything except for her IPhone in her pocket.

"Will this be fun? I mean Vocaloids aren't even people." Jill asked me. She had on a blue vest with a short green dress and tights. Her Vera Bradley messenger bag contained Tic Tacs, her IPod and phone, Sour Punch straws, and a small notebook for writing.

"Come on, you said you liked the song World is Mine. Of course you'll have fun." I smiled as I looked down at my Flying Mint Bunny shirt. I had a Vera Bradley cross-body bag that included my IPod and phone with chargers, Maximum Ride manga, America plush, England plush, Russia plush, notebook, Orbit gum and a bunch of other candy.

* * *

"This is awesome Chelsea! How come you're not enjoying yourself?" I asked as I sang along to Love is War. "This is worse than Gangnam Style!" Chelsea yelled. Hatsune Miku danced around on stage. "It's getting better." Jill admitted.

Later the concert is coming to an end. The final song began with a familiar beat. "They're playing iNSaNiTY! My favorite song!" My otaku friend Gia squealed. As Miku started singing I noticed the song was louder than the rest. My ears are getting sore.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked as I covered my ears. It seems the song was too loud for them too. What is going on? As the song made its way to the chorus I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

My ears are on fire! I groaned and winced as I couldn't feel my ears anymore, Chelsea, Gia, Jill and I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Ow, WTF I feel like I hit my head on concrete!" Gia screamed. I feel like my ears are exploding, my eyes were closed as arms were wrapped around me.

"Dude! This chick fell in my lap!" That voice was America's from one of my favorite anime, Hetalia. After my ears took in the silence I sat up to who's arms were around me.

I am sitting in America's lap. I know I'm dreaming, but this dream feels too real. When I dream I feel like you're watching it happen, but I feel it. If I'm with America, but where are the rest of my friends?

"Become one with me, da?" I found Russia with Gia in his lap. "GET THE F AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched. She tried squirming out of Russia's grip but it was no use. "Hey Russia." She said, "France has vodka." Her idea worked like a charm, in ten seconds flat Russia was out of his chair causing Gia to fall to the floor, chasing France for his vodka.

She stood up and went to reach for her messenger bag but it was nowhere in sight. I looked around, sweet Holy Roman Empire! We are at a world conference! Germany looks as pissed as usual and Denmark is trying to sell something while I'm against America's chest. "This is so awesome! Just when I thought I would have Tony bring my electric guitar!"

"Who. Has. The. Messenger. Bag?!" Gia hissed, venom dripping off every word. Poland, Latvia, Finland, Italy and Lithuania looked terrified. "Are you a little young to be reading this, love?" England said while reading her JtHM comics.

"I am, but I love the gore." She did her creepy insane smile. France smirked, "Why do zhey get ze girls and not me?" He was staring at me more intently. Russia, after seeing that France had no vodka sat back down in his chair. "You are in the Top 5 for a boyfriend France." I said, my voice shaking from the blast.

"Well who's the first?" An eager Italy asked, trying to wake up an unconscious Jill. "A certain hero or potato eater." I giggled. I'm so excited that I'm actually in Hetalia. "Who's this hero? Surely I'm more heroic than this imposter!" America shouted. Most of the countries face palmed.

I sat up in America's lap, suddenly noticing my Vera Bradley bag is missing. "No! Where's my bag!" I asked worried about what would happen if someone saw my America, England and Russia plush. "Anna, I have it. It landed on me."

I turned to Chelsea who was on China's lap holding my bag. She tossed it over and I caught it before it landed on the table. "Grazie, Chelsea."

"Hey! You can speak Italian!" Italy cheered, accidently letting Jill roll onto the floor. "What the crap!"

"You're awake! It's about time! Jill, take a look at where we are." I said. She brushed the dirt off her dress and looked at the anxious faces of the countries, "You have to do it, I won the bet."

"What bet? The awesome me wants to hear zis!" Prussia woke up from his nap. "I betted Jill that if we ever got warped into Hetalia that she would have to sing Mein Gott in Japanese." I said as I flipped open my notebook to the lyrics page.

"Keesesese! You got good taste!" I found the lyrics page. "Come on Anna, I can't do this now." Jill said, "Is there an extra chair I can sit in?"

"There's one next to France and Seychelles." Germany pointed, wanting to get back to the meeting. She sat down and immediately stood back up muttering, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Dude, are you talking to the chair?" America asked, laughing that Jill is hallucinating. I squinted to see that Jill was actually talking to Canada. I see why no one notices him.

"Give me my bag back!" Gia screamed trying to grab her messenger bag from England. "You're too young for this violence! You will turn out worse than America!" He tipped the bag upside down and the contents spilled out of it.

"Why do you have creepypasta drawings?" Japan asked, going into otaku mode. "Oh I don't know, probably because I'm an insane sadist that has a fetish for creepypasta!" She said, shoving her stuff back into her bag.

"Dude, can I see what is in your bag?" America asked. I sighed and handed him my bag as he poured the contents on the conference table, "Sweet! I didn't know there were dolls of me!"

"They're so cute! I wish I had one of big brother!" Liechtenstein squealed. My IPod fell out and the lock screen flashed. Everyone stared at the photo shopped picture of my anime self and shirtless America. "Where did you get that picture, fangirl?" America asked.

"I know an insane otaku, who knows how to find shirtless country pictures." I said, referring to Gia.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING BACK TO THE ORIGINAL CONFERENCE! STOP STALLING!" Germany yelled, his face red with anger. Gia, Jill and Chelsea sat on the floor while I stayed with America.

* * *

The conference ended and we waited in the hall with Sealand. "I wish I were a country." I patted him on the back, "There's a lot to being a country, there's friendships and betrayals. It's not a really good idea."

Russia was the first to meet us in the hall, "Do any of you want to stay at my place, da?" I looked at my friends, "I'll stay as long as America picks me up in a few days." I said.

"You can't be fricking serious, Anna. Might as well become one with Russia!" Gia said, joking. "I'm not doing that! I'm trying to make the most of our time here, we might go back to the real world any second!" I sobbed, I don't want to leave my America.

"It's not a good idea about America coming to pick you up at Russia's house. With ze cold war." France came out of the room, "I could pick you up and drop you off at ze American's place."

I reluctantly nodded, I'm sure he going to take me to a French restaurant first. "Where's Romania? I didn't see him at the conference."

"It's the time of the month where he...goes for his meals. He won't be back in two weeks. Want to stay with us, da?"

"Grr, fine." She said while listening to Nightmare on her IPod. "I'll stay with Jill and Canada. America and him are going to play baseball in a few weeks." Chelsea said.

"I guess we're splitting up for now. See ya later Cu and Stiffy." I said as I walked away with Gia and Russia.

**A/N: Phew, this is what happens when my friends and I fall into Hetalia. Woodlandspirit13 is Gia and Jillysteb12 is Jill.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so totally awesome dude! Don't you agree?" America asked as he was facetiming England on his way back to his apartment. "It could have been better, the comic I read was too bloody for my taste." England is in his kitchen waiting for his scones to be done in the oven.

"Come on dude! So are you interested in any of them?" He laughed as England pulled out a tray of burnt scones from the oven. "Their manners I must say aren't the best but that one girl, ha seemed a bit too interested in you."

"Britain she's totally legit, I've never seen a fangirl who didn't try to kidnap me or ask me for a awesome autograph. She seemed too calm, like she was expecting this to happen. Also France his dropping her and her creepy friend Gia off in a few days. Maybe they like video games and horror movies! I'm going to rent the best like SAW and Chucky!" He rambled. "America, I got to go. I'm playing Battleship with Captain Hook." They both hung up on the call.

* * *

"Why are you going through my bag again, Gia?" I asked as I mentally cursed at Estonia's horrible wifi. She laughed as she pulled out a volume of my manga, "Well I'm bored and I can't seem to find Belarus anywhere, it sucks because I wanted to play hide and seek Russia hehehe.

"So what do you think of my Romania-San?" She asked as she flipped through pages of the manga. I chuckled as I smashed my face into the fluffy pillow on my bed. "I think he's cute in a childish sort of way, and there is something I always wanted to ask him."

"Speak bitch!" I sat up in my bed and turned on the ceiling fan. "Hey, do you sparkle?"

Gia tackled me and I fell flat on the pillow. "JUST BECAUSE YOU F*CKING READ TWILIGHT DOESN'T MEAN YOU EXPECT EVERY VAMPIRE TO SPARKLE ANNA!"

"I've had enough vampire talk, I'm going to go play chess with Lithuania. Since I don't force the Poland rule on him if I lose." I gently closed the door to the guest room and started searching through Russia's mansion. All the hallways look the same, the same hazel wallpaper and spruce hardwood floor.

I'm certain I can't find our room or Lithuania's at this point. It's at the point where I think I'm walking in circles.

I looked around some more until I ran into a wall. "Watch where you're going, little sunflower." I looked up to Russia. Crap! This is one of the moments I feared since watching Hetalia. I need to show no sudden fear, but my voice didn't cooperate.

"Where are you going this evening?" I squeaked. He laughed, "I'm going to my second bedroom to hide from Belarus. May I ask where you're going, da?" His creepy purple aura began surrounding him. "I'm trying to find Lithuania's room but I got lost." I said, trying to keep the conversation to an equal level. "Belarus gets lost all the time, it's an advantage to being such a big country. Lithuania's room is right next to my second one, you can follow me if you want."

"спасибо, Russia." (Thank you) I guess Russian language is easy to pick up once you're in Russia. I followed Russia up a few sets of stairs and down numerous hallways. "Here it is, but I think you're late to your game."

"How did you know I was playing a chess game?" I asked before I knocked on Lithuania's door. He unlocked his bedroom door, "Kolkolkolkol, I know about everything that goes on in my mansion Anna." Should I be scared? I knocked on Lithuania's door. "Come in!"

I walked inside his small bedroom. "Good, you made it I was getting a little worried." He said as he moved a pawn one space.

* * *

"I've never had guests at my place before, maybe I could make some homemade pancakes and syrup." Canada said as he opened the door to his cabin. I didn't want to go with Anna and Gia because of the one time Anna freaked herself out with a scarf that looked like Russia's.

Going with Jill seemed like the best choice at the moment, but I never knew Canada was so boring. I'm still getting over the fact that we're stuck inside an anime. If only we could have been stuck inside Percy Jackson books or something better than a stereotypical show.

"Chelsea, there's a bedroom with a bunk bed down the hall." Jill poked my shoulder. She is staying with Canada as an apology for sitting on him. Anna and I think she is taking it way too far.

"That's my bedroom, but I could pull the other two cots out of my storage closet in the basement." Canada said as he put his glasses on his small wood nightstand.

"What is the other bed for?" I asked, playing a game on my IPhone. "That's for my bear, Mr. Kumajiro. I left him here today because he wanted to watch his soap operas. I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

Grrr, this will be a long stay.

* * *

I munched on a scone as I started reading the London Fisse. Today was an awkward day, the fact that four girls fell from the ceiling. Maybe I shouldn't have done that spell last night so Japan could have a live Hatsune Miku concert.

**A/N: Well that explains only half of why Anna, Jill, Gia and Chelsea were sent there. Hehehe, there is more to black magic than you will think in the upcoming chapters. Also thanks to those who followed, favorite and reviewed on chapter 1. Ciao for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

I left the chess game early, because I was falling asleep. It sucked because Lithuania wasn't a great player, but he is better than Poland. I collapsed on the bed next to Gia. (Next Day)

"Ahhhh! I'm my OC!" I pulled a pillow over my head to block out Gia's fangirl squealing. She dragged the covers off the bed, "Dude! Wake up! Look in the mirror!" She pounded my back.

"Gah...fine, I'm getting up." I slid over the other side and grabbed my IPod off my nightstand and turned on the FaceTime camera. I almost fell into Gia. I look like my OC the Bahamas. Does that mean I'm dating Germany or is that an alternate universe? Anyways I look so hot! My light brown hair, softly on my shoulders. My oceanic blue eyes, glaring from sunlight peeking through the window.

"If I'm Shadow, then where are my demon powers?" I looked back to Gia, she obviously did look like her OC, Shadow C. Her black Z? top looked more torn than ever. She groaned and did her insane smile. "At least I can freak people out by doing this!"

I looked at the screen again, wondering how this happened. Something snapped behind me. "Hey Anna, can you pull my foot out of the wall?" Gia obviously tried kicking the wall and now her foot is jammed into it.

"Coming G, let's go get breakfast afterwards okay?"

* * *

Maybe I should have stayed with America, because I'm bored out of my mind. Chelsea sounds like she is pissed at whatever sent us here. I had to bore myself to sleep last night, Anna and Gia are probably having more fun than we are.

I looked at my IPod clock, 9 a.m. Well at least I slept in. Chelsea is still snoring on the top bunk. I'll go wash my face.

I went into the bathroom and splashed water into my face, I looked into the mirror and almost fell backwards. I'm my OC Grace Rosabelle Winston. How? This isn't even possible. What the hell is happening to us?

I combed my blonde hair. Chelsea was awake by the time I came back into the bedroom. "Woah, Jill what happened?"

"I turned into Grace Rosabelle Winston! My OC from Fictionpress remember! I don't see why you haven't changed Chelsea." I said, stretching my back. "That's too bad, I wanted to be Jennifer Lawrence!"

I face palmed. "Chelsea, I'm an OC. Which means original character. I guess being a writer has it's advantages." She growled, and straightened up her hair. I popped a few tic tacs into my mouth.

"What do you think happened to Anna and Gia?" Chelsea asked. I almost spit out a tic tac. Holy crap, I forgot about them. Did they turn into OCs too? "I wonder if I can call Anna international. I mean, will our parents get the phone bill?"

Chelsea went into my bag and tossed me my phone, "Only one way to find out." I dialed Anna's cell, not expecting her to pick it up anyway. **1 **For once she did answer.

"Ciao, stiff." Her tired voice answered.  
"Anna! Did it happen to you too?"  
"No, please no."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh sorry, Russia is offering me vodka. What happened?"  
"I turned into my OC Grace."  
"Really? I'm the Bahamas and Gia is Shadow."  
"Does that mean your dating Germany?"  
"Nein, that's an AU thing. I checked."  
"What do you mean by AU?"  
"Alternate Universe. Plus, I called Germany's landline."  
"How did you get his number?"  
"Being 30% yandere pays off. I told him it was the Bahamas and he said who is that?"  
"Nevermind, Chelsea didn't transform."  
"Really? I thought she might have gotten TNT or something explosive."  
"I see your point. Chelsea is always asking us to blow up something."  
"Got to go, stiff. Gia is doing a staring contest with Russia to see if her powers work." She hung up the phone.

"Anything?" Chelsea asked. "Anna is now the Bahamas and Gia is Shadow. It seems you need to come up with an OC." I laughed.

"I made pancakes for breakfast, do you guys hear me?" Canada knocked on the door. "We're coming, lets hope we find something to do."

* * *

"I can't believe Gia tried doing that." I said, as killed a creeper on Minecraft PE. Gia/Shadow got knocked out cold after five seconds. It seems our powers didn't come with the look. "I'll grab an ice pack. If that's okay?" Latvia asked. He seemed nervous talking to me now. I lightly smiled, "Thanks Latvia." He calmed down a little and ran wherever to grab an ice pack.

Latvia came back, and quickly placed the ice pack on her head. I left minecraft and went to INotes. My fingers flew across the screen as I wrote a chapter for one of my fanfictions. Russia knocked on the door. "Come in."

"I came to see if your friend is alright. I haven't had that much fun in a while. Torturing the Baltics can get quite boring, da?" A low growl escaped my mouth.

"You got to be kidding me. That's pretty pathetic and low even for you." His creepy purple aura began surrounding him. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"Oh sh.." I tried to say.

**It seems I ticked Russia off. I'm screwed.**

**1. I actually do keep my phone off a lot.**

**Thanks to all the reviews, follows and faves.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you doing anything today, Canada?" I asked as Chelsea chugged her orange juice. "I have a hockey game later, but I'm sure they wouldn't notice that I am there."

"Wouldn't that be an advantage? They see the puck moving on it's own and don't notice the extra player." Chelsea would have been on her IPhone but Anna is the only one who has a charger. "That would be fun, but I have already used deception."

Chelsea sat up, "What did you do, Canada?" I saw Canada chuckling but it was too silent for any of us to hear, "Justin Bieber was born here, but everyone blames my brother America."

"Ehh, whatever. Where is Mr.K?" Chelsea asked, not remembering the bear's name. " is sleeping in. It's not a very good idea to wake him up early." Canada replied.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" During breakfast Chelsea had been typing something on her IPhone secretly under the table. "I'm doing a little something for later. It's going to use most of what my phone had left of battery."

Canada went in another room and grabbed his wooden hockey stick, "Are you two ready to go?" We both nodded, how exciting can this stay get?

* * *

Russia's pipe appeared out of nowhere, I'm frozen in fear. His koling kept getting louder, time to do one thing on my bucket list, "L WAS SECRETLY KIRA! IF YOU LIVE BY THE SWORD YOU DIE BY THE SWORD!" I yelled, I always wanted to do that. He swung his pipe at me, I closed my eyes not wanting to see it. I kept waiting for the pipe to hit me, but it never did.

I opened my eyes and Gia caught the pipe with her hand. "You are so lucky some of my powers came, I may not be over 9000 bitch but I can still kick ass!" I shook my head, "G, you can't win this. Especially with a pissed Russia, I'll be right back." I ran out of the room, hoping this plan wouldn't backfire. I ran into Estonia.

"Dude! Tell me where Russia keeps his sunflowers and can I have a glass of water? I'm parched." He jumped back a little, "Russia has a sunflower garden on the second floor balcony and be back here in a minute for your glass." Estonia rushed off to the kitchen. I slid down the stairs to the second floor, the balcony was easy to spot, since it was the only window in the hallway.

I grabbed two sunflowers and ran back to where I found Estonia. I'm so lucky Bahamas is a track star, or else I wouldn't have ran this much. "Here." He said giving me the glass. I clasped it in my hand and poured it on my face, water rushing down my cheeks and drenching my shirt. "Thanks dude."

When I got back to where Gia and Russia were she was losing her grip on Russia's pipe. "About time!" Okay, I must not act pessimistic, must not act pessimistic, must not act pessimistic. I tossed my wet hair behind my head, *Hey Russia, I got something for you." He turned around, the pipe still in his hand. I held the sunflowers closer to my chest and smiled like an optimist.

Russia's creepy aura disappeared, "Sunflower." I kept my face at a don't-look-scared-or-I'm-dead look. Russia engulfed me in a hug and started sniffing the sunflowers. I signaled to Gia, "Help!" For once she was sane and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Russia's hug. Phew. I thought she would have kicked Russia where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm going to have some vodka, do you want any, da?" Russia asked, looking back at us from the door. "No please but thank you for the offer." I knew better now on what to say when talking to Russia. He left the bedroom and Gia bitch-slapped me hard, "How dare you make me fight Russia? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I saved your life, come on dude it was a good idea right?" She reluctantly nodded, we both can't wait to get out of here.

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the short chapter! I felt the need to end it there! I haven't been updating lately because I have a life, so I'll do an extra long chapter next time, kay guys?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! Dudes, I have the greatest idea. So I was being bored at a campout with Jillysteb12 and I watched Yu-Gi-Oh earlier so of course I had fangirlish thoughts on my mind. So about two minutes later I wondered what would happen if we warped into Yu-Gi-Oh...Long story short I'm planning on making a series of me, stiff, Cu and Gia warping into anime. (Alternate endings each time)**

**Sorry for stalling you with the Author's Note...begin ze chapter!**

Gia's POV

Us badass bitches were waiting in Russia's main hallway for France to come pick us up. "Come back anytime. It has been a pleasure." He told us before he had to go write important files in his office. I shivered at the thought of how someone can get so happy over a sunflower, you should really get happy when you see a delicious taco!

Anna was writing fanfiction on her IPod while I read some of my JtHM comics. There was finally a knock on the mahogany door and Latvia answered it while shuddering. Uh, don't even get me started on France's reaction to Anna's new appearance. I'll skip it to saying that if you see France limping anytime soon, you'll know why.

"Ohonohon you look beautiful to mon cheri." France told me. That perverted flirt! If I could get him alone on Halloween in a forest...I smiled at my own bloody thought. "G, you're doing the sadistic smile again." I blinked a few times. "It's a thing I do, deal with it!"

* * *

Stiff's...Jill's POV

"That was an awesome hockey game! That dude didn't see it coming!" Chelsea laughed. It was quite boring, and what Canada did was pretty funny. "I wasn't trying to hit him, he got in the way." His quiet voice said.

"I know, but it was hilarious." Chelsea finally seemed to be having fun. I was just sitting there watching two players fight each other ignoring the puck and I saw Canada going for it. He didn't notice some guy on the other team stepped in front of him when he was about to hit the puck.

"I think you two had enough fun today." He finally said. We arrived back into the cabin and watched a Canadian movie.

* * *

Anna's POV

"France, I don't drink wine. I'm surprised this plane even has wine." Seriously there was alcohol everywhere. We refused so many times to stay at his house and 'freshen' up. "Belle, you are of age now. I'm being a gentlemen."

I snorted. "Ha, Iggy-brows is a better gentleman than you are Francey-Pants." Oops, I said my nickname in front of him. Gia was sleeping during the plane ride to America. She told me to wake her up if France goes near her or she will have BEN hack my computer. "Is zhat my nickname for me? May I call you Sexy Escape?"

"Nein." He smiled at my defiance. If he thinks that I'll eventually be one of his fangirls then he is DEAD wrong. I would rather get drunk with Iggy and debate over which religion I am. "You know you want more of zis." He took off his shirt, revealing his bare skin.

I turned to hide my blush, his hand was on my shoulder. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I slapped him away from me. "See? Your hands are all over me." My fist made his face bleed in a matter of seconds. "Ohonohonohon, you will be mine one day." He last said before grabbing a first aid kit. That damn pervert! I guess being the Bahamas is a curse... I stared at the clouds outside my window, my hand rubbing the lined fabric on the seat. What have my friends and I got into?

Of course I would never admit that I sort of caused us to come here. I tried doing Black Magic the night before the concert, hoping to summon a demon to prank my brother. The spell had to have complete focus on what I was conjuring and I kept thinking about Hetalia. My face slammed into the seat, how will we get out of here? The second we arrived I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love. But aren't promises made to be broken?

"Eh..where iss France?" Gia woke up, searching around her for the pervert. "He's in the bathroom applying first aid to himself after a round of fists with the one and only me." I replied, a visible grin on my face. She high fived me, "Nice dude, but next time let me have a whack at him."

"Au Revoir, belle!" France said before giving me a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Gia kneed him in the gut for me. He left us at the airport because America was coming to pick us up. "So where do you think America-san is?" I asked, looking around at the fast food restaurants. "He's over there bitch!" She dragged me over to where he was.

He seemed to be arguing with a cashier. "But dude! It's just a dollar off I paid most of the money why can't I have my burgers when I'm a dollar short!"

I did have twenty dollars in my bag, but that was all the money I had. I'm terrible at saving money. But America-san was more important to me. Okay, I just need to keep my cool. "Excuse me. May I ask why you are yelling at my friend?" I said in the best British accent I could muster. Bahamas was an English colony at one point.

"Who the heck are..." I kicked his side telling him to shut up. "Yes, your friend has not paid the full transaction to buy his food." I nodded, acting like I was taking it all in. "Well here, this should cover it." I replied, reluctantly handing him one of my precious dollars.

When we finally sat down America gave me a bear-hug. "Thanks Dude! Now I won't be starving tonight! Woah..." He cheered finally looking at my appearance, which was a top and yoga pants. "Bro! Your hot!" I face palmed. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Nope!" He said, after shoving a whole Big Mac down his throat. "Well asshole it's me Gia...you know. The badass chick from the meeting, and this is Anna. The only one who turned into a country." He slurped a diet coke.

"Woah! What happened to you dudes! And why do I have the feeling I have seen Anna before?" I slammed my fist on the table before grabbing a Big Mac for myself. How could he not recognize me? "I'm your neighbor down south!"

"Oh yeah, you're Bahamas right? It's been forever." He managed to eat all of his burgers already. Gia had her mouth slighty gaped open. "Come on, we're going to have a party tonight! We can also grab some margaritas for Anna, I know that Bahamas loves them." I never actually tried a margarita, but I'll probably like them. Yeah!

* * *

Chelsea's POV

"So when is your brother coming?" I asked. Canada told us his brother was coming over sometime today. I can't wait to see how Anna and Gia were doing. They probably had fun at Russia's house...or maybe not. Jill has been texting Anna during the plane ride when she wasn't eating pancakes.

There was a knock on the cabin's front door. "Oh, I think he is here." Canada quietly from behind me. Wasn't he in front of me a second ago? I barely saw him open the door. "Bonjour Canada." A familiar French accent said. Jill jumped off the couch. "No, it can't be..."

He came in standing next to the front door, until he finally saw us. "Ohonohonohon, I didn't know you had guests over."

"France, you're kind of scaring them." Expectedly he didn't hear Canada's tiny voice. The stiff somehow got a burst of adrenaline and dragged me down the hall. That's right, Jill was now Grace meaning she was now an Elite. She locked the door to our bedroom and we both hid in the closet. "Jill, what's wrong?"

"Oh yeah, I know more about this anime than you do. Well Anna told me that France was a pervert, and he was checking us out so I think we need to hide." This makes no fricken sense! "I thought America was Canada's brother."

"He is but Canada was a French colony so I'm guessing France was also his brother. Also judging by the bruises on his face I think Anna and Gia already had their fun."

"So we're stuck hiding until he finds us or he leaves. Great." But Jill didn't know my plan...my totally explosive plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Gia's POV

I'm glad we're with America but I'll have to deal with his constant yelling and Anna's possible OOCness. I've seen her gone OOC and it isn't funny. Let's just say that someone ended up in the hospital for three months. "Alfred when are we getting to the party? I want the DJ to put on some Black Veil Brides."

"Chill out dude. We'll be there in a few minutes. Besides I'm meeting Mathias in the parking lot." Oh great, that Nordic. I scowled. I want to hang with Romania but no one knows where the hell he is! I slumped in my seat, thinking about the finishing touches on my Jeff The Killer cosplay. Unexpectedly I heard the song Thrift Shop play from America's phone. Yay, an annoying ringtone!

Alfred grabbed his phone and answered it. He quickly hung up without saying a word. "Aw man! We went the wrong way and now we're late!" I silently cheered. Anna had an emotionless look on her face, the one she usually has. I really need to learn a lot more about kuuderes. "So are we going back home?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so. But we can always play video games!" I scowled, I'm not really the gamer type. But when it came to Slender I don't hesitate to play. "Yeah! What games do you have?" Anna asked. Going from Anime otaku to Gamer otaku. I sometimes wondered that if Anna went into an anime convention she would be like: "Goku would kill Naruto if he were evil. Mostly likely Vegeta or Aizen would..." and "Zanpaktou and Bankai easily beat Soul resonance!"

"Woah dude you like video games?" Anna nodded. Looks like we're going to get into a gamer talk. I better call BEN. "You're like the shiny pokemon of the gamer world. So hard to find."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Anna said. We finally got to America's small apartment. I stole some of Anna's manga and went into the guest bedroom.

* * *

Jill's POV

Sweat ran down my forehead as I cramped tighter in this small space. My claustrophobia on haywire. I snuggled against a fur coat while Chelsea looked like she was meditating. "WTF are you doing?" I asked. She opened one eye. "I'm trying to put my plan into action."

"What plan? If it's kicking Francis in the nuts I'm all for it." She laughed quietly and sat up against the opposite wall of the closet. "Jillo I know about your athletic incapability. I'm working on a little project."

"Better hurry, France and Canada might find us soon. I don't want to lose my virginity." I shuddered. Being an OC, I now realized is a curse. Anna and Gia might be having fun with America and Prussia for all I know! Then again Gia hates Prussia...It doesn't matter. "Ohonohonohonohon..." I heard distantly. Crap! France is nearby. "Francis you're scaring them, could you please leave before I temporarily ban you from my country?" Canada asked. He does care, I thought France tied him somewhere.

"Okay I'm ready." Chelsea kicked open the closet door. Idiot! Now he'll find us! I noticed something black on Chelsea's back. I leaned forward, curious to what it was. I looked closer and saw her holding a flamethrower. Dafuq?

"You can come out Jill I'm not going to burn you." I came out from the dark closet. Chelsea also had grenades strapped to her back. "You know how I keep telling you guys to make me blow something up? On my phone I wrote a oneshot about my one and only OC, Chelsea C. She has a huge explosive weapon assortment and she can use magic."

"Congrats Chelsea you made a Mary-Sue. I'm guessing the magic comes from Once Upon a Time?" I asked. She nodded like hell yeah. France kicked down the bedroom door with a perverted look on his face. Behind him was a terrified Canada. I feel kind of bad for the poor Canadian. "Ohonohonohon I found you at last!"

"Are you blind bastard because I have twenty grenades, a flamethrower, TNT and bombs." She held her flamethrower up trying to threaten the pervert. "Matthew I'll be going now ummm...a hundred buildings in my place went on strike!" He last said before running away like Italy. Chelsea's weapons disappeared. "Chelsea C.'s weapons and magic only last for five minutes and recharge in an hour." She said.

"Cu, you have officially become more insane than Gia." I laughed.

**Sorry its seemed like I've been dead but I hate my school with a passion and I finally got the inspiration to update after listening to ALOT of Three Days Grace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apparently Fanfiction wants to be stubborn so I can't write this on the actual site. This was published using Google Drive, A lifesaver!**

Chelsea's POV

After transforming into Chelsea C. I felt like the whole world was still, like I was the only thing alive. But since that sensation ended I have been feeling tired and a numbness in my legs. Jill seemed impressed that I made an OC for myself. Yet, I didn't know who I was anymore.

France seemed to have left so we went to our bedroom and I collapsed onto my bed. "I'm glad he didn't know about my weakness for athletics. Chelsea you're a bigger hero than America." She said.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into the pillow. Canada came in a few minutes later, "I'm sorry about Francis. I didn't really tell anyone that I had guests over." His little, innocent voice apologized. Jill smiled at him, "It wasn't a problem. I would have yelled at him anyway."

He smiled and his timidness evaporated slightly, "At least it wasn't a bother. I also found America's number. Do you want to call your friends?"

Jill bolted out of bed. "Yeah, let's see what situations they ran into."

* * *

Gia's POV

"I'm pissed right now." I said as Anna slowly came in here. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot that I had to hold back my laughter. "Uh..yeah can….you tell me why?" She replied, almost to the point of stuttering.

"WTF? What happened with you and America? Did he try to act like France?" I asked worried and the fact that I wanted to attack something. Anna lied on the side of her bed, her face pale. "No, America and I went on YouTube….and he showed me the video Two Girls, One Cup."

"Was it Yuri?" I asked, now wanting to punch Alfred. Anna and I hate Yaoi and Yuri. But we don't care if we're judged. "No, it's the most disgusting video of all time. I'm on the verge of barfing."

I rolled my eyes at the false alarm. Heck, I could watch that video five times and not have a disgusted look on my face! Except, I don't know what was contained in that video. I threw Anna's manga at her head. She rolled off the bed. "Oh baka!" She screamed while toppling over. "What the hell was that for?"

I smiled creepily, "See? Now you look normal. You look so much better when frustrated." An anime vein appeared on her forehead. Aww, I always wanted one of those. Anna crawled back on the bed and placed the volume on her nightstand. "Well, back into topic. Why are you pissed at me?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

"I haven't seen Romania yet! I've been waiting for the chance to act all tsunderey since we have been here!" I yelled.

"Oh, I see. I would be as mad as you if I didn't get to see the Axis yet. I last saw them at the world conference." Anna replied. Oh yeah, the world conference. When I fell into Russia's lap...wait a minute. How did we even get into Hetalia? Did England try to summon a demon? Well I think he did, or else I wouldn't be here.

"Do you have any idea how we even got here?" I blurted randomly. Her eyes darted toward me instantly. "No idea…" She said, almost a whisper. Anna is hiding something, and since I'm a bitch I will find out what it is and I will try tonight, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day….

Before I could continue quoting Spongebob in my head America's phone rang. This time it was his landline but of course he had a stupid ringtone….Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Anna sprung into action. "Did Duke Devlin come inside America's apartment?" Anna asked, making an abridged reference. "Bitch, he might be. Let's go check it out.

Anna followed me as I crawled out of bed. I feel like Dib trying to invade Zim's lair. Before I could mutter to myself the DOOM song. Alfred tackled me in the hall. "Woah! Dude, you should stop trying to act like Iggy. Anyway your friends at...someone's cabin want to talk to you." I punched him in the face.

"Canada! You baka! How could you not remember your own brother?" I screeched in his face, sometimes America can be so damn annoying. "Alfred-kun!" Anna shouted as she helped the country off the floor. I grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Uh, hello who dares to speak to the insane goddess that I am?" I ask, using one of my titles/

"Gia, I know that's you. Canada got America's number and we wanted to ask how it was going on your side." Stiff (Jill) asked over the phone.

"Well, Anna is scarred for life and I just punched America in the face. So what's up?" I asked. Jill paused before replying.

"We had our encounter with the pervert. He ran away like Italy."  
"Tell me what you and Chelsea did! Tell me!"  
"Don't make random anime references Gia, I only know a little about it. I'm still getting over from when Anna told me what yaoi was. Chelsea at some point created an OC which she can only be for five minutes. You can probably guess the rest." My mind clicked.

"She had a huge explosive weapon arsenal and blew something up...in the not dirty way. WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A PERVERTED MIND? I'M WORSE THAN ANNA!" I randomly yelled through the phone. "Uh, yeah. So what is she doing anyway?" Jill asked. I looked over at Anna and America. Weird, that sounded kawaii. "Anna is helping Alfred after I punched his face."

"SHE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Cu (Chelsea) yell through the phone. "Don't yell so loud! You'll scare Matthew!" Jill scolded. "Well it was nice talking to you Miss Insanity. See ya later." Jill hung up the phone.

* * *

? POV

I rested my head in my pillow, so soft. I had been getting headaches from not feeding in awhile but now I feel better. Too bad I'm going to get yelled at by that German for my absence.

The phone rang. Vexed, I reluctantly left my spot on my bed and picked it up. "Hello, Russia. Haven't called in some time commie." I greeted, after I looked at the caller ID.  
"It's been some time. I see you didn't show up at the world meeting, important events took place." He said in that tone of his, I snarled in my head.

"Yeah, did America come up with something good for once?" I asked sarcastically. I could almost feel the Russian's aura seeping through my side of the phone somehow. "No, we had some unexpected visitors from another dimension. I entertained them for a few days, trying to find their weaknesses. They are quite...peculiar."

"What the bloody hell did you call me? I could care less if you told me that their blood was sweet. I could be tempted." There was utter silence before Ivan replied. "I came to tell you that one of them possesses demonic abilities, the other is a country but I sense another presence inside of her. I want you to spy on them for me."

"I'm not doing your dirty work, that's why I left the Soviet." Russia only laughed at my weak response. "But when I do get the chance to crush them you can have the blood, Vladmir. O'm sure your craving hasn't faltered over these years."

He found my weak spot, my mouth piled with saliva. The need, the want for gore. "Fine, where are they?"

"Two of them are at the American's apartment, the other two I'm not exactly sure...somewhere north of America. I wish you luck." He said before hanging up the phone. Sure you do Ivan. Though, I can't plan on what I might expect from these 'visitors'.

**Yay! Finally I added a plot to this fanfic! I'm guessing I kind of gave away who the mysterious POV person was...**


	8. Chapter 8

Jill's POV

My eye twitched slightly as I threw the blanket over my head. A small ray of sunlight crept through the smallest bit of glass that the window curtain did not cover. I breathed slowly and tried to ignore the irritation. It's...so...fricking...annoying...I...want...to... kill something.

I scowled as I closed the thin curtain and attempted to fall back asleep. I threw a pillow at the door after I realized I couldn't return to my dreamy state.

I wanted to type a chapter for my fictionpress stories but our devices were on low battery and I feel like that one dude who has OCD and rants about symmetry all the time. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Anna yelling at me about my locker at school being asymmetrical. Speaking of our old life, what has happened since we have been gone? My parents will be worried and my asshole brother would probably not even care.

Chelsea snored quietly as I looked again out the window at the rising sun. The sky is painted a tinted pink with clouds dotting the sketch at the scene. I never noticed how Canadian landscapes could be so beautifully perfect.

Speaking of the invisible nation I wonder how our visit has been affecting his life. I knew enough about this anime to know that anyone hardly remembers him or notices the lonely country. I know that he has to deal with his government and sociality of the large land. My mind races on and on about whether he enjoys us or not. I can't ask him or he will just reply nicely. If we were staying with Germany's brother than according to Gia's references and ranting will most likely ignore my question and talk about his so called awesomeness.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the silent knock on our door. "Come in." I quietly said, trying not to wake up my sleeping friend. Matthew opened the wooden door slowly, preventing it from creaking. I spotted a light pink appearing on each of his small cheeks. His curl bounced on his head. I was tempted to pull it regardless of the talk I heard between my otaku friends about what would happen if you pulled one of the character's curls. I heard something about fanfiction and some other stuff.

"I didn't know you were awake this early so I came to check." Canada said, his sentence barely louder than a whisper. I lightly chuckled at how...Augh! I keep forgetting these stupid otaku terms! It was something that ended in 'dere'. "I couldn't fall back asleep so I was just thinking about stuff." I replied. The shy country slowly nodded and turned at the door, "If you want breakfast I'll make some of my should-be-famous-pancakes."

I nodded and watched as Canada left our bedroom. My chest rose and fell with each breath. My arms feel numb in a good way. Maybe there is something more to this Canadian than I would have ever thought.

* * *

Anna's POV

I shivered even though I'm under the intoxicatingly hot atmosphere of my sheets. I always feel like something is stalking me but I've never felt more sure of it before now. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw the messed up face of Jeff the Killer.

I shuddered into the bed. My eyes opened wide. I knew better than to close my eyes for a second, due to the fact of his famous catchphrase of saying 'Go to sleep' to his victims. Still, I feel as though something is wrong. I hadn't done anything to piss him off except being a BEN fangirl but other than that my pessimism and skepticism knew better.

I thought about my Dauntless reputation. I hesitantly reached up and touched the rough texture of his supposedly bleached face. Oddly, he didn't react or anything. I reached behind his ear and felt a small strap. I tore it off but was pushed onto the other side of the bed. I nervously shrieked, waking up my hyperactive friend.

The mask fell on my pillow and America pinned me to sheets laughing his ass off. I felt my face flush a shade of vibrant colors as I pushed Alfred off of me. "Dude, what the frigging hell was that for?" I asked as he started to become on the verge of tears. I looked behind the excited American at my friend. She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"LOL, you should have seen your first reaction. Priceless!" He sputtered between laughs. I helped Alfred off the floor as he calmed down. "Just don't text your Awesome Trio friends. I don't want to wake up to find EJ, Slendy and you in my bedroom trying to scare the living shit out of me."

"You should have done it to me! I would be fangirling all over the place!" Gia squealed, also sad that she missed most of the Jeff the Killer prank.

"I'm sorry dude but I just wanted to see your reaction." He said before giving me one of his famous bear hugs. I heard the doorbell ring through all the commotion and Gia went to answer it. America and I waited for whoever it was to give a hint to their identity. But, I never heard a sound. America stormed out of my room to get to the door, I followed him soon afterwards and saw the face of a familiar vampire.

"Sup, Vladmir." America greeted. Romania raised an eyebrow to his foreign gesture. "Uh, hello."

I looked over to Gia-chan as she tried to hold back any possible squeals, trying to act like a tsundere. "So, why are you here?" The hyper American asked, looking at the demon in the hallway. "I heard there was someone who had a liking for scary stories. As you know I love to tell stories."

America and I both pointed at our nervous friend and threw some of her hair behind her back and approached the visting country with swag. "Yeah, that's me. Got any good creepypastas?"

"Apparently not, I left all those back in Europe." Gia slightly glared a little, "Well fuck that."

I heard Romania faintly chuckle as he stepped closer to my friend, "Ooh a tsundere. I think we will have a bloody good time during my stay."


End file.
